


Princey has created a Group Chat

by monocrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocrow/pseuds/monocrow
Summary: anxious bby uwuat 3:48he's not looking for help he's looking for answers??hey what the fuck is my namePrinceyat 3:48¯\_(ツ)_/¯anxious bby uwuat 3:49i resent thisJamusat 3:50I think it suits you beautifully ;)Roman creates a group chat to mooch off homework answers. It goes about as well as you'd expect.[a mixture of group texting and third-person narration]
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i'd write a chat fic, but i've just been needing to write something dumb and fun lately

[June 23rd, 3:43 p.m.]

_**Princey** has created a Group Chat_

_**Princey** has added **Pat, Logan, anxious bby uwu** and **Jamus**_

**Princey** _at 3:45_  
does anyone have their bio homework done  
i'm desperate

**Pat** _at 3:47_  
Oh Logan helped me with mine!! I'm sure he could help you too :D

**anxious bby uwu** _at 3:48_  
he's not looking for help he's looking for answers  
??  
hey what the fuck is my name

**Princey** _at 3:48_  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**anxious bby uwu** _at 3:49_  
i resent this

**Jamus** _at 3:50_  
I think it suits you beautifully ;)  
Roman, why didn't you add Remus? Doesn't he have biology with you?

**Princey** _at 3:50_  
i'm not going to do that to myself  
i'm not a masochist

**Jamus** _at 3:51_  
Fair enough

**Pat** _at 3:52_  
Hey, we shouldn't be excluding anyone now

**Princey** _at 3:52_  
this is just for homework answer sharing  
no excluding going on i promise

**Logan** _at 3:53_  
If him being here keeps you from cheating, I don't see the issue

**Jamus** _at 3:53_  
Oh he's alive

**Princey** _at 3:54_  
please i don't want him to know my number

**anxious bby uwu** _at 3:54_  
your own brother doesn't know your phone number..?

**Jamus** _at 3:54_  
That seems highly inconvenient

**Princey** _at 3:55_  
he kept sending me dick picks when i asked him to do stuff  
so i changed it

**Pat** _at 3:55_  
Like... of his own.....?

**Princey** _at 3:55_  
oh no he's not that weird  
presumably they were from people at our school  
or maybe from porn, tbh

**Pat** _at 3:56_  
Oh...

**Jamus** _at 3:56_  
Patton, you sweet summer child

**Pat** _at 3:56_  
Um, thanks!

_**Logan** added **dukey**_

**Princey** _at 3:57_  
WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ANYTHING I WAS SAYING??

**dukey** _at 3:57_  
oooohhh :)

_**Princey** has removed **dukey**_

_**Logan** has added **dukey**_

_**Princey** has removed **dukey**_

_**Logan** has added **dukey**_

_**Princey** has removed **dukey**_

_**Logan** has added **dukey**_

_**Princey** has removed **Logan**_

**dukey** _at 3:58_  
well that wasn't very nice :p

_**Princey** has removed **dukey**_

**anxious bby uwu** _at 3:59_  
well that was a lot

**Princey** _at 3:59_  
does anyone have any issues with that??

**anxious bby uwu** _at 4:00_  
nah  
i'd rather not get unsolicited dick picks

**Jamus** _at 4:00_  
I as well

**Pat** _at 4:01_  
I feel kind of bad though...

**Princey** _at 4:01_  
don't

**Jamus** _at 4:01_  
Don't

**anxious bby uwu** _at 4:01_  
don't

**Pat** _at 4:02_  
What about Logan?

**Princey** _at 4:02_  
he basically asked for it  
anway  
can i have your bio answers now since i'm not talking to logan

**Pat** _at 4:03_  
Okay, but this is only a one time thing! You have to do your own homework from now on

**Princey** _at 4:03_  
of course

**Pat** _at 4:05_  
 _[bio1.jpeg]_  
 _[bio2.jpeg]_  
There's both pages

**Princey** _at 4:06_  
padre you're the best

**Pat** _at 4:06_  
Thank you!!

**anxious bby uwu** _at 4:07_  
i'm totally copying this too btw

**Pat** _at 4:07_  
That's fine  
Just remember that I'm not doing this again

**Jamus** _at 4:08_  
Don't worry, we got it the first time

**Pat** _at 4:08_  
What about you?

**Jamus** _at 4:08_  
I took biology last year  
And no, Roman, I don't have my old worksheets

**Princey** _at 4:09_  
dammit 

**Pat** _at 4:09_  
Language!

**Princey** _at 4:10_  
gosh darn

**Pat** _at 4:10_  
Thank you :)

**anxious bby uwu** _at 4:10_  
that's a passive aggressive smiley face if i've ever seen one

[June 24th, 6:57 a.m.]

_**Pat** has added **Logan**_

[June 24th, 7:21 a.m.]

**Princey** _at 7:21_  
i thought i could TRUST YOU

**Pat** _at 7:22_  
I'm sorry!!  
I just felt bad!!

**Jamus** _at 7:23_  
Ban him

**Princey** _at 7:23_  
i  
i can't do it

**Jamus** _at 7:24_  
Just press the button  
Put him out of traitorous misery

**Princey** _at 7:25_  
i CAN'T

**Jamus** _at 7:25_  
It's just a button  
You can do it  
Do it or you're just as bad as him

**Princey** _at 7:26_  
i can't :/

**Pat** _at 7:26_  
Thanks, Roman

**Jamus** _at 7:26_  
Disgusting  
Don't trust his innocent face  
He's a traitor

**anxious bby uwu** _at 7:27_  
guys please shut up   
i'm trying to sleep

**Pat** _at 7:27_  
But we're in school?

**anxious bby uwu** _at 7:27_  
i'm in history

**Pat** _at 7:28_  
Oh okay

**Princey** _at 7:28_  
see!!  
even he doesn't have any qualms with sleeping in history

**Pat** _at 7:29_  
It's easy to fall asleep in there...

**Jamus** _at 7:29_  
He's on thin fucking ice

**anxious bby uwu** _at 7:30_  
dramatic

**Princey** _at 7:30_  
jan likes history

**Jamus** _at 7:32_  
The world history teacher is... fucking shit at teaching it, to put it politely.   
But history can be a very fascinating subject when taught well

**Logan** _at 7:33_  
I agree  
Well. I don't really have a strong opinion on the teacher either way. He's not very entertaining, but he gets the information across adequately enough.

**Jamus** _at 7:34_  
He's fucking shit, Logan

**anxious bby uwu** _at 7:35_  
jesus christ   
why are you so passionate about this

**Jamus** _at 7:36_  
I like the subject is all  
Everyone should learn proper history, no sugarcoating

**Princey** _at 7:37_  
didn't u one time try and convince us that a racist philosopher guy was like a great guy or something lol

**Logan** _at 7:37_  
In front of the entire school no less

**Jamus** _at 7:38_  
That's DEBATE. Debate is a completely different playing field with completely different morals

**Pat** _at 7:38_  
Yeah, but you're kind of supporting a racist :/

**Jamus** _at 7:38_  
I was focusing only on his general ideals on equality and marriage, I obviously don't think he's a shining beacon of wisdom if he's racist

**anxious bby uwu** _at 7:39_  
"ideals on equality"  
jan he's RACIST i don't how to get that through to you

_**Jamus** has left the Group Chat_

_**Princey** has added **Jamus**_

**Jamus** _at 7:41_  
Ugh

[June 24th, 11:56 a.m.]

**Logan** _at 11:56_  
Remus is staring at me from across the cafeteria making very direct eye contact.  
I believe he's trying to assert his dominance.

**anxious bby uwu** _at 11:57_  
henssksbskshdjshd  
that's such an amazing sentence coming from you

**Logan** _at 11:57_  
Thanks, I've been working on my swag :)

**Princey** _at 11:58_  
i'm  
i don't even have words for this  
this belongs in a modern art exhibit

**Logan** _at 11:58_  
Thank you? I don't understand why it would though. Is that more slang that I don't know?

**anxious bby uwu** _11:59_  
it's so-so

**Pat** _at 12:00_  
You're doing amazing Logan!!

**Jamus** _at 12:00_  
Am I going to have to be the one to point out that Remus is probably going to do something?

**anxious bby uwu** _at 12:00_  
oh i forgot about him

**Princey** _at 12:01_  
i suggest running  
very quickly

**Jamus** _at 12:01_  
It's either going to be stealing Logan's phone or blackmailing him  
Bets?

**Princey** _at 12:02_  
blackmail   
i'm saying this from experience

**anxious bby uwu** _at 12:02_  
idk  
i'll say stealing his phone  
wait what did/currently is he blackmailing you for

**Princey** _at 12:03_  
i'm pretty sure it wouldn't be blackmail if i could tell you

**Jamus** _at 12:03_  
You could tell us  
I don't know how well it would go for you, but you could still tell us

**Logan** _at 12:04_  
:3c

**Princey** _at 12:04_  
oh fuck

_**Logan** has added **dukey**_

**Jamus** _at 12:04_  
I guess he ended up stealing his phone after all

**dukey** _at 12:05_  
logan's BORING  
there's nothing i can blackmail him for  
or at least that i could find  
but nerds are always hiding something juicy ;)

**anxious bby uwu** _at 12:05_  
PLEASE don't use juicy in that context

**dukey** _at 12:05_  
what about,,  
juicy buttholes

**anxious bby uwu** _at 12:06_  
ROMAN BAN HIM

**dukey** _at 12:06_  
i haven't even done anything yet!!

**anxious bby uwu** _at 12:06_  
emphasis on "yet"

_**Princey** has banned **dukey**_

**anxious bby uwu** _at 12:07_  
thank fuck

**Jamus** _at 12:07_  
He stole Logan's phone, added himself in, said juicy buttholes and immediately was banned.  
I hate to say it, but,   
Iconic

[June 24th, 1:28 p.m.]

**anxious bby uwu** _at 1:28_  
now that i'm thinking about it  
did logan ever get his phone back?  
he never said anything afterwards

**Logan** _at 1:30_  
I did. Nobody was talking anymore so I felt weird saying it.

**Princey** _at 1:31_  
how do we know it's really you  
say something that logan would only know

**Pat** _at 1:31_  
Oh! We made friendship bracelets together at a camp when we were five!

**Princey** _at 1:32_  
pat that was directed at logan

**Pat** _at 1:32_  
Oh, I'm sorry I guess I just got excited haha

**Princey** _at 1:32_  
it's okay! don't worry about it

**anxious bby uwu** _at 1:33_  
logan, what color were the bracelets?

**Logan** _at 1:34_  
If I remember correctly, mine was dark blue and black, and Patton's was light blue and white.

**Princey** _at 1:34_  
pat?

**Pat** _at 1:34_  
Yup!! I still have mine!!  
I think I have a picture on my phone, gimme a sec  
 _[friendshipbracelet.jpeg]_

_[ID: A fraying and worn braid made out of yarn, with small, round, sparkly beads woven into it. It's sitting in the centre of someone's palm.]_

**Pat** _at 1:35_  
I was cleaning my room a while back and found it, so I decided to take a picture!!

**Logan** _at 1:35_  
I believe mine is somewhere in my dresser

**Pat** _at 1:36_  
You still have yours :0

**Logan** _at 1:36_  
Of course? I've kept a lot of things from my childhood

**Princey** _at 1:36_  
do you still have the stories that we used to write?

**Logan** _at 1:37_  
I think so

**Princey** _at 1:37_  
oh god  
i don't know if i should be happy or terrified

**anxious bby uwu** _at 1:37_  
hey logan  
you should bring them to school tomorrow

**Princey** _at 1:38_  
please do not

**anxious bby uwu** _at 1:38_  
why not?  
i'm sure it would be a good practice in writing for roman :)

**Logan** _at 1:39_  
Sure. I'll have to find them first.

**anxious bby uwu** _at 1:40_  
thanks :)

_**Princey** has removed **anxious bby uwu**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can have a little bit of proper sanders sides fic, as a treat

Roman's too caught up in leafing through the yellowing notebook paper to notice the buzzing in his pocket. His old writing – something that Logan had enough common sense to give to Roman himself, instead of letting it fall into Virgil's hands first, thank _god_ – is all childish chicken scratch and doodles, with Logan's writing squeezed into the margins (which is only moderately neater than Roman's. Roman is proud to say that he's moved onto flouncy, over dramatic cursive, now, opposed to Logan's blocky print; all too practical and boring for his tastes).

He was expecting a souring taste in his mouth while he read it and cringed, like it was milk left sitting out too long. Instead it's sweet and familiar like cream, even if the grammar and writing and pacing and overall _everything_ hurts to look at from a critical perspective. It's... nice, all those things considered, with a warm twinge of familiarity and nostalgia pooling in his chest.

"Heya, Princey."

Roman definitely doesn't yelp or jump, since he is a very attractive, cool and popular guy, and very attractive, cool and popular guys don't do that.

"Hey, Virge," he says, (totally not) catching his breath and clearing his throat, smoothing out the crinkles in the papers. He folds it back into its worn creases – it feels like a miracle that it doesn't tear itself in half at that. "Look what I got," he fans it in front of his face.

Virgil rolls his eyes (all in good nature, probably), while Roman stuffs the paper back in his bag. 

"Unban me."

"What?" 

"Unban me," Virgil kicks the sole of Roman's shoe, "from the group chat. I forgot to do my math homework and I need Logan's."

"I thought he said that he was sick?" Roman asks, swinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way to his locker. Virgil matches his pace.

He sighs, like he's dealing with a particularly slow child. "That's why I need to talk to him. I have home room with him, remember?"

Roman hums. "I dunno... My phone is just... so far in my pocket," he whines and makes a big show out of reaching for it, bending his back further than he probably should. Virgil looks less than amused. "And... I just..."

"You want a candy bar?"

"I want a candy bar."

Virgil sighs and twists around to his back pocket to grab his wallet – it's the same one he's had since his first year of middle school, when all he kept in it were the stray dollars and eroding change he would find between couch cushions. Now it's pleather is threadbare and creased on the fold, and there's a hole worn in the bottom from overuse.

"You're lucky I can't get anything less than B's in math, now," he sighs, pulling out one of the few bills he keeps – he only keeps them for claw machines and Roman's random cravings. Roman just hums and plucks his phone out of the water bottle pouch on his bag.

[June 25th, 7:13 a.m.]

_**Princey** has added **anxious bby uwu**_

**anxious bby uwu** _at 7:14_  
hey logan  
ugh  
i forgot that this was my name

 **Pat** _at 7:14_  
I think it's cute!!

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 7:15_  
oh shit the bell just rang  
is logan here???

 **Jamus** _at 7:15_  
I think he would say if he was

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 7:15_  
shut up

 **Logan** _at 7:16_  
You're supposed to sleep when you're sick

 **Princey** _at 7:16_  
not when you're part of a homework help chat

 **Jamus** _at 7:16_  
What portion of this has been homework related? I'd say the majority is,  
I don't even know, actually  
Nonsense?

 **Pat** _at 7:16_  
That does seem pretty accurate...

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 7:17_  
logan PLEASE send me math screenshots  
please  
i can't fail this class

 **Logan** _at 7:17_  
.

 **anxious bby uwu** _7:17_  
???

 **Logan** _at 7:17_  
 _[math1.jpeg]_

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 7:18_  
logan i would die for you

 **Logan** _at 7:18_  
Please do not

 **Jamus** _at 7:19_  
I can't believe Logan is supporting cheating. I might have to report him to the student council for this

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 7:19_  
don't be a dick jan  
at least when my grades are concerned

 **Jamus** _at 7:19_  
Wow  
Harsh

 **Pat** _at 7:20_  
:(

 **Princey** _at 7:20_  
look what you did!!   
you made patton sad!!

 **Pat** _at 7:20_  
Oh don't worry Roman!! It's not a big deal haha

 **Logan** _at 7:21_  
I doubt they'd believe you unless you showed text evidence

 **Jamus** _at 7:21_  
You're literally just digging your own grave

 **Princey** _at 7:21_  
dw i'll ban him if he tries to  
idk what we'd do without our resident nerd

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 7:23_  
fail all of our classes, probably

 **Logan** _at 7:23_  
Speaking of which, you all should be in class by now

 **Princey** _at 7:23_  
ughggghgGgggg  
i regret defending you

[June 25th, 5:34 p.m.]

 **Logan** _at 5:34_  
Virgil, you said that you would die for me, correct?

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 5:35_  
um  
yeah but  
where the fuck is this going??

 **Logan** _at 5:35_  
Could you send me your math notes?

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 5:35_  
oh  
that's it??

 **Logan** _at 5:36_  
Yes

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 5:36_  
sure, let me find them  
and don't start sentences like that

 **Jamus** _at 5:37_  
I'm losing my mind  
I can't believe someone is using this chat for its intended purpose and not just to cheat

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 5:38_  
 _[mathnotes1.jpeg]_  
 _[mathnotes2.jpeg]_  
 _[mathnotes3.jpeg]_

 **Princey** _at 5:39_  
the implication that cheating isn't helping

 **Logan** _at 5:39_  
It... really isn't?  
It's just cheating

 **Princey** _at 5:40_  
but it's helping my grades, therefore: helpful

 **Logan** _at 5:40_  
But cheating isn't helpful in the long run

_**Princey** changed Logan's name to **nerdy wolverine**_

**Princey** _at 5:41_  
loser

 **Jamus** _at 5:41_  
I'd argue that people who make Marvel references are nerdier

 **Princey** _at 5:41_  
WOW  
i can't believe you're taking his side over ME

 **Jamus** _at 5:42_  
Marvel stans deserve to be oppressed

 **Princey** _at 5:42_  
oKAY THATS TAKING IT A STEP TOO FAR

 **Jamus** _at 5:42_  
The MCU is an arguably bad franchise. There, I said it.

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 5:42_  
ooohhh things are getting spicy

 **nerdy wolverine** _at 5:43_  
This name doesn't bother me  
If anything it just makes it harder to look through this chat and tell who's who

 **Princey** _at 5:43_  
it definitely bothers you

 **nerdy wolverine** _at 5:43_  
It... doesn't?  
I don't know why you're so adamant about upsetting me

_**Princey** has removed **nerdy wolverine**_

**Princey** _at 5:44_  
fuck you

 **Jamus** _at 5:44_  
Roman I hate to break it to you, but he's not here to be able to see that

_**Princey** has removed **Jamus**_

**anxious bby uwu** _at 5:45_  
well then  
i guess it's just you and me

 **_Princey_ ** _has removed_ **_anxious bby uwu_ **

[June 25th, 6:19 p.m.]

 **Pat** _at 6:19_  
I just got back from my shower?? Is everything okay???

[June 25th, 7:48 p.m.]

 **_Princey_ ** _has added_ **_Jamus_ **

**_Princey_ ** _has added_ **_anxious bby uwu_ **

**_Princey_ ** _has added_ **_nerdy wolverine_ **

**Princey** _at 7:50_  
i wanted to apologize  
i said things that i didn't mean and overreacted  
i let the power control me  
i'm so sorry  
i hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me

 **Pat** _at 7:51_  
Of course we'll forgive you!!

 **nerdy wolverine** _at 7:52_  
I feel like this is an overreaction  
We could have just made another chat (however pointless this one already is aside) and excluded you 

**anxious bby uwu** _at 7:52_  
lmao

 **Jamus** _at 7:53_  
I do enjoy the fact that he removed everyone but Patton

 **Princey** _at 7:53_  
patton has does nothing wrong, ever, in his life

 **anxious bby uwu** _at 7:54_  
valid

 **Pat** _at 7:54_  
Aw!! Thank you :D!! You guys are going to make me blush  
I'm just a normal person though. I make mistakes.

 **nerdy wolverine** _at 7:54_  
A good message

 **Princey** _at 7:55_  
life lessons with dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain: "The MCU is an arguably bad franchise. There, I said it."
> 
> my heart: BLOCKED AND REPORTED


End file.
